The Other Lannister
by HardBoiled
Summary: AU. Tywin has another daughter named Tyra who finds herself thrust into the game of thrones when her father arranges for her to marry Renly Baratheon.
1. Arrangement

(I wasn't originally going to publish this story at all and I'm not even sure if I'm going to continue it. But I liked the first chapter so I thought I might as well put it out there on the Internet to see if anybody else likes it. If not then oh well. The main character's Tyra is pronounced (TEER-RA) just as Tyrion is pronounced (TEER-EE-UN)

She looked just like her mother. That's what people had been telling Lady Tyra Lannister of Casterly Rock her whole life. Joanna Lannister was considered by many to be the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms and the pride and joy of House Lannister. Her husband Tywin was the richest man in Westeros and probably the most powerful as well. A serious man who seemed to only smile in the presence of his beloved wife. How Tyra would have loved to seen such a sight but such wishes were folly. Mother died giving birth to Tyrion. Tyra was only two years old at the time and can't even remember her mother's face. The same cannot be said for her elder siblings Jaime and Cersei. The two of them remembered Mother with both fondness and sadness. It was said that Father was devastated by her loss but never showed it at least to Tyra. He was always cold and blunt since as long as she could remember. Tywin was never abusive but never loving either. While he didn't give Jaime or Cersei any kind of special treatment, he always seemed to treat them better than Tyra and Tyrion. Truthfully he was always busy doing other things then raising a single one of them.

The task of raising the Lannister children fell to their aunt and uncles. Uncle Kevan was the smartest among them and Tyra's favorite. He was always around to help her with whatever problem she had. Aunt Genna mostly concentrated on raising Cersei but she still made time for Tyra. She was blunt and never sugar coated anything while teaching Tywin's daughters how to act like a proper woman. "This may look like a man's world but its women who run it from the bedroom," Genna always said. Tygett and Gerion spent most of their time with Tyrion and Jamie but Gerion always made Tyra laugh. But tragedy and misery seem to be as much a part of the Lannisters as their gold. Tygett was dead of a summer pox and Gerion left Westeros looking for the ancient Lannister Valyrian sword Brightroar. His envoy vanished and he has not been heard from since. Genna left for the Twins to raise her own children leaving only Kevan. While he was still supportive, he spent most of his time raising his own son Lancel. That left Tyra's younger brother Tyrion as her only real friend and vice versa.

Tyrion was born a dwarf and that alone made him hated among the Lannisters but Tyra always suspected that mother dying to give birth to him was the real cause of Tywin's hatred for him. As for Tyra, father always seemed to avoid spending any time with her at all. Uncle Kevan told her that she reminded him too much of mother and Tywin couldn't stand to see her. So Tyrion and Tyra were in essence both punished for something they didn't do. Perhaps that was why they were so close being outcasts. Sure Tyra wasn't scorned by the rest of her family like Tyrion was but that didn't change the fact that she had more in common with him than anyone else. Her relationship with her elder siblings was not the same. Jamie was always civil and kind to Tyra but never really close. The same could be said about his twin Cersei. Tyra's older sister didn't mind having her around in public as long as everyone's eyes were on her and not her younger sister. Tyra suspected later on that her sister was jealous because Cersei was always considered to be the most beautiful woman anywhere she went, except when she was with Tyra. Cersei wanted her sister to be in her shadow and all eyes to be on her but Tyra didn't mind. It was only natural to be in the shadow of your elder sibling.

"Tyra," called out Kevan as her uncle entered the Stone Garden. Tyra found it to be one of the only few place she could ever find solitude. Whenever she came here, she would order her attendants to leave her and allow her some privacy. Gods knew she needed it after playing host countless times with father's guests and most of them suitors who tried to compete for her hand. The Crakehalls, the Florents, the Braxs, even the Freys all sent their most handsome bachelors to charm Tyra into marriage. Personally she found them all to be annoying but was always amused every time the men wouldn't dare speak a word to her while her father was in the same room. A Frey once tried it and Tywin watched from across the room with a glare that could probably frighten Gregor Clegane. The boy quickly left Casterly Rock that night.

Kevan took a seat on the same bench as his niece. "Your father requests your presence in his study."

Tyra didn't need to hear another word to know what it was about. Her father rarely spoke to her unless it was on formal occasions and there was no great ceremony or guests arriving today. Add to the fact that Uncle Kevan's uncomfortable look and that Tyra had bled for the first time a few weeks ago. All of this could only mean one thing. Tywin had found a match for his youngest daughter. Tyra wasn't surprised by this. In fact she had been expecting it. Cersei had married the newly crowned King Robert Baratheon which made Tyra now the sister of the queen and probably the most sought after maiden in the Seven Kingdoms. "Who will I marry?" she asked.

Kevan tried to suppress a smile, "Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good." That all but confirmed it. Tyra didn't know where to feel nervous or excited. She always knew this day would come and often envisioned who it would be with. But ultimately it was her father's decision and Tyra managed to narrow down the mostly likely choices as either Edmure Tully or Willas Tyrell. Both were heirs to their respective houses and the Tullys and Tyrells were powerful families. A marriage with either one of them would secure a powerful alliance for the Lannisters. Willas Tyrell was a cripple but a smart and handsome young man according to those who knew him and Edmure was a bit dim-witted but a kind and honorable man.

"Who uncle?" Tyra repeated the question.

Kevan shook his head, "This is something you should discuss with your father." The man was uncomfortable about the topic which meant he didn't agree with Tywin's decision. Kevan never openly spoke out against any of his brother's decisions but Tyra began to recognize a certain look on his face when he felt differently with Tywin. Tyra excused herself and made her way to the upper levels of Casterly Rock. Second only to Harrenhal in size, Casterly Rock could house thousands of men and woman with enough provisions to keep them fed for years. Though it was originally built for the rich gold deposits underneath it, the castle had been expended until it was comprised of the entire hill it was situated upon. No one had ever breached its gates. Not Ironborn or Andal Invaders. It took dragons to make the Lannisters surrender their ancient crown and now the dragons were all dead.

Tyra came to a stop in front of the Golden Study. For centuries it was used as the personal office for the Lords of Casterly Rock and it was where her father often spent most of his days. Two guards decked in crimson armor stood vigil outside the doors. Tyra didn't even need to ask permission to enter, they knew who she was. She opened one of the doors to let herself in and found Tywin working at his desk. That seemed to what he was always doing whenever she saw him nowadays. People have often said that stress and depression would age a man but Tywin proved them wrong. He looked as strong and fit for a man nearly half his age. His days holding a sword and fighting in battles were long gone but his strength was still there as was his sound and stern mind.

"Father you wished to speak with me?" asked Tyra as she approached his desk.

"Yes," he replied without looking up from his work. He continued scribbling on a letter while Tyra took a seat.

"Have you decided whom I shall marry?" she openly asked. It was better when dealing with Father to just get straight to a point and not throw in small talk.

"I have," answered Tywin who either wasn't surprised by her bluntness or didn't care, possibly both. "You will marry Renly Baratheon."

"Renly?" Tyra asked, the words nearly getting caught in her throat. She had expected either Willas Tyrell or Edmure Tully. While she did anticipate that someone else was possible, she didn't expect Renly of House Baratheon. From what she knew of him, he was still only a child several years younger than Tyra.

Tywin finally raised his eyes to look at her. "Do you disapprove?" he asked but not in a way that meant her opinion mattered.

"I'm confused Father. What about Willas Tyrell or Edmure Tully?" Tyra inquired.

"The Tyrells rejected my offer and the Tullys aren't a strong enough house to warrant such a match for my youngest daughter. Hoster Tully should have been grateful I ever considered a match between Jaime and Lysa Tully," responded Tywin. The insults came after Jaime joined the Kingsguard and Tywin offered Tyrion as Lysa's replacement. Lord Hoster felt insulted and made sure Tywin and everyone else knew about it. Tywin never forgave him for that. House Lannister couldn't afford to ever look weak again. That was what Father always said, referring to the rule of Grandfather. He nearly bankrupted the family and lost the respect of all their vassals. Two of them: House Reyne and House Tarbeck eventually rebelled against the Lannisters but all of that changed when Father took command. Now the Tarbecks are a distant memory and the Reynes are nothing but a song.

"But why Renly Baratheon? Cersei is already married to Robert. How does marrying the youngest brother of House Baratheon benefit our family?" asked Tyra.

"Because Robert Baratheon has made Renly Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Titles that will be inherited by his children should he eventually conceive any. Apparently Robert blames Stannis for letting the last surviving Targaryens escape Dragonstone and stripped him of Storm's End. He gave it to Renly and gave Stannis Dragonstone instead. As soon I found out, I had your sister persuade Robert into betrothing Renly to you," replied Tywin. Now things were starting to make sense. Renly had just become one of the most powerful people in the Realm and a marriage with him would help secure the Stormlands should the Lannisters require such an alliance. Also as such a young age, Renly would be more pliable to Tyra should she need to persuade him on an important matter. Whereas the Tullys and Tyrells would ensure that any women that marry the heirs of their houses would have little to no influence.

"I see. You're right Father. This is a good match for our family," stated Tyra.

"I'm glad you understand," replied Tywin as his eyes glanced down again to continue his work. That pretty much summed up Tyra's entire relationship with her father. He would barely pay any attention to her until he had something important for her to do. But Tyra had learned to live with it. At least Father didn't loathe her like he did Tyrion.

"When will we be married?" asked Tyra.

"When the boy comes of age. Has your sister invited you to court?" Tywin responded.

"Yes," nodded Tyra. Cersei had wanted her younger sister to come visit ever since being crowned queen months ago, probably to brag about it just like when they were children. Cersei wanted everyone to know that she was the most beautiful woman in the world whereas Tyra preferred to remain anonymous. Of course no one could be anonymous when they were a child of Tywin Lannister. Tyra had used whatever excuse she could to stay away from King's Landing. At least in Casterly Rock no one would cross her with Father looming around. But away from him, she would be a slab of meat among the lords and no one would be around to curb their advances. Not that Tyra couldn't handle herself but she just found the attention demeaning and infuriating.

"Perhaps it is time you accepted her offer. Renly is being tutored there but has little contact with either of his brothers. Robert and Stannis avoid him as much as they avoid each other. The boy has few friends and is said to be eager to please anyone which makes him pliable," continued Tywin. Father didn't need to say anymore for Tyra to realize what was going on. Befriend him, seduce him, whatever it takes to get Renly under her thumb. All for the greater good of House Lannister.

"I will pack my things and be ready to travel tomorrow morning," said Tyra. There was no sense to argue or explain how she didn't want to go. The truth was that her opinion didn't matter. It's never mattered to her Father. As a child, Tyra would do anything her father asked out of a desire to please him. She hoped she would eventually win over his love one day and just once smile at her. But as the years dragged on, Tyra realized Father never smiled. Rumors were that he only did when he was with Mother but she was gone and seemingly took her husband's smile with her.

"That will be all," Tywin dismissed her as he returned to his work. Tyra rose from her seat and wordlessly left the room.

(I took some creative liberties involving the timeline. Gerion vanished just after the Greyjoy Rebellion and Tygett didn't die until years after when this story takes place. But I wanted to emphasize that Tyra was really one of the only few people Tyrion still had in his life that loved him. Jaime was away in the Kingsguard, Kevan focused on his own children, and Genna was at the Twins. Well I hope you enjoyed this and maybe I'll post another chapter if enough people like this story.)


	2. Tyrion

(Okay so a few people like this story so here's the next chapter.)

Renly Baratheon? Tyra thought as she headed back down from her Father's office. She had studied men she thought her Father would arrange for her to marry so that Tyra would be prepared but Renly wasn't one of them. She didn't know much about him other then he looked like the spitting image of his older brother Robert. That meant he was at least handsome but what kind of a boy was he? Was he loud and brash as Robert? Stern and joyless as Stannis? The thought terrified Tyra. From what letters she received from her older sister, Cersei described Robert Baratheon as a drunken whoremonger. As For Stannis, Jamie said the stone dragons of Dragonstone had more personality then him. Maybe Renly wasn't like either of them. Maybe he was shy and timid or gentle and sweet. Perhaps it was wishful thinking on Tyra's part but she liked to think her future husband wasn't going to make her as miserable as every other Baratheon man seemed to do with their own wives.

"So whom did Father inflict upon you?" asked a familiar voice as Tyra was walking down one of Casterly Rock's numerous hallways. She smiled and turned to find her younger brother Tyrion leaning against a wall. The youngest child of Tywin Lannister was short and stunted, with a face most would say was anything but handsome. Yet appearances weren't everything in his case as he had the sharp mind of a maester and a heart of gold. Tyrion was the black sheep of the family and yet he seemed proud of the distinction.

"How long have you been waiting there?" asked Tyra.

"Avoiding a question with a question. That means you're either marrying someone young and handsome and are trying to tease me. Or it's someone old and decrepit and you're too embarrassed to admit it," smirked Tyrion. The fact that he already knew about her betrothal didn't surprise her. Tyrion always seemed to know more than he was supposed to.

"Yes I'm marrying Walder Frey. You're looking at the new Lady of the Crossing," joked Tyra. It was a jest her brother would never fall for though. Father hated Walder Frey after Aunt Genna married Emmon Frey, a man far down the line of succession and had no hope to ever be Lord of the Crossing. To have a Lannister marry such an irrelevant speck was a slight on the House and Tyra had no doubt that Father blamed both Grandfather and Walder Frey equally.

"Father would burn the Twins to the ground before he'd let that old perverted wretch lay a hand on you and he'd have to get in line behind Jaime," pointed out Tyrion. Thank the gods he was right about that. Jaime had been protective of Tyra almost as much as Tyrion when they were children. No one could even compliment her without getting a glare from her elder brother. Then he left to Crakehall to squire to Lord Summer Crakehall. Tyra didn't have to worry though as Father was always looming off in the distance, barely speaking to her but always watching.

"You're right. I'm marrying Jon Arryn," Tyra sighed. Another easy one. Jon Arryn was already married to Lysa Tully, a woman not even half his age. It was part of an alliance made with Lysa's father Hoster Tully to join Robert Baratheon during his rebellion against the Targaryens. Tyra didn't envy the woman. The thought of someone that old touching her would have made her puke.

"His wife Lysa will be grateful for you to take her burden. Then again you would too if your husband pisses dust," chuckled Tyrion. Tyra punched him in the shoulder which only made him laugh louder.

"That's not funny but you're right. I'm marrying Renly Baratheon," Tyra stated, trying to see if she could win this little game.

Tyrion frowned, "Renly? I have to say that's not someone that comes to mind and that's why it's probably true." By the Mother how does he always know these things? Maybe Tyra should start reading all those books her brother has around him. Though she would probably need to skip the ones with nude drawings.

"Were you listening through the door?" asked Tyra.

"Sister you wound me. Do you think I'm an invasive peeper?" Tyrion mockingly gasped.

"Only in the brothels," Tyra said matter-of-factly.

"True but not when it comes to my family. I overheard you talking to Uncle Kevan in the gardens and put two and two together," admitted Tyrion.

"Always the little genius," Tyra chuckled. What her younger brother lacked in size, he more than made up for in brains. He always surprised his tutors on how quickly he could learn things and it didn't hurt that he was constantly reading books in his spare time. Tyrion would read history, poetry, law, science, anything he could get his hands on.

"So Renly Baratheon it is. Jaime tells me he's quite the spitting image of Robert," said Tyrion.

"Hopefully that's the only thing he has in common with his brother," added Tyra.

"But the big question is why? What good does marrying the youngest member of House Baratheon accomplish?" wondered Tyrion. He studied Tyra's face before saying, "Something Father already told you didn't he?"

"Renly will be declared Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands," answered Tyra.

"Well that explains it," chuckled Tyrion. His smile quickly faded as his brilliant mind started putting it all together. "You're leaving aren't you?"

"Tomorrow," Tyra nodded. The look on her little brother's face was almost too much to bear. Tyrion may not have had the love of his father but there were other people in his life that loved and took care of him. Uncle Gerion was a father figure to Tyrion growing up which explains where he got his sense of humor from. Uncle Tygett treated him with kindness, Uncle Kevan was always courteous, Aunt Genna was like a surrogate mother, and Jaime always loved his younger brother. But Tygett was dead and Gerion probably was too after his mad quest to sail to Valyria. Jaime left to join the Kingsguard and Genna moved to the Twins with her Frey husband to raise their children. Kevan spent more time with his own children now which left Tyra the only person left in Casterly Rock that Tyrion could truly confide in and now he was losing her too.

"I see," Tyrion sighed. The disappointment was clear on his face.

"I'll write to you whenever I can," Tyra assured him. That didn't seem to cheer him up.

"That's alright. I'm sure Father prefers you to spend whatever time you have with your new betrothed rather than writing letters to an imp," sighed Tyrion. Tyra's little brother was no fool. He understood exactly why Father was sending her away. Plant the strings in little Renly and make him Tyra's puppet and therefore the Lannister's puppet.

"I don't care what Father prefers. When I'm Lady of Storm's End, we shall visit it together. I hear it's one of the most spectacular castles in Westeros if not the strongest," insisted Tyra. Storm's End wasn't the largest castle in the Seven Kingdoms but its strong walls could withstand anything from the constant raging storms that came from Shipbreaker Bay to any siege weapon. Stannis Baratheon held out behind its walls for almost an entire year against a Tyrell siege during the last war. "Maybe one day I could see you named Castellan of Storm's End," she added.

"I doubt the Storm Lords would take kindly to that but I appreciate the thought," replied Tyrion. It broke Tyra's heart she couldn't do anything to help him through this. She was the one he cried to when Jaime was sent off to Crakehall to squire for Lord Summer Crakehall, when Jaime left again to join the Kingsguard, and when Uncle Tygett died and Uncle Gerion left for Valyria. Now Tyrion truly had no one left to confide in. He was going to be alone.

"Let's play one more game of cyvasse. I'll miss our games," Tyra spoke up.

Tyrion threw her a look. "Sister. You always let me win," he sighed.

"I used to. Now I can never win," admitted Tyra.

"Well how about this time I let you win," smiled Tyrion.

Tyra smiled back, "Don't."

(I know it's short but I felt the chapter should focus on Tyrion and Tyra. Hope you enjoyed and please review.)


End file.
